


I Will Follow Him

by orphan_account



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance to Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam Levine is sitting at home, yearning for the one thing he believes he can't have. Little does he know he's in for literally the best night of his life.Literally nothing but angst, fluff and smut. Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries, the story will hopefully be better! :)





	1. My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've spent the last few days reading nothing but Shevine fanfics and this is what came of it. It is my first ever attempt at writing slash, so please be merciful ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters of this story are to be considered fictional versions of their respective originals. This work is pure fiction and does in no way portray actual events.

Adam Levine was kicking his door shut, sagging against it while letting out a heavy sigh, as his head hit the cool wood. He was so tired, he could have sworn he felt it in his bones. It had been another one of _those_ days. He found himself equally eagerly anticipating and dreading the weeks he spent shooting “The Voice” every year. Sometimes it was just pure fun. Sometimes he almost managed to relax. However, most of the time he was struggling to keep up the act of his usual teasing, upbeat performance as a coach. It was so damn hard to pretend he was having a great time, when all he wanted to do was break down and cry. 

Suppressing another sigh, he threw his keys onto the shoe cabinet and set to get comfortable on the couch. Adam listlessly flipped through TV channels, looking for something to distract him from the one thing he could never quite stop thinking about. Today had been intense, again. He had a feeling it was getting worse and worse, no matter what he tried to stop the vicious maelstrom, that was slowly pulling him underwater, threatening to drown him. There was no use in talking himself into the false belief that things were eventually going to improve. It was all gonna go downhill from here, no matter what he did. Looking back, he could not even say when it had started. 

His relationship with Behati had been strained for quite a long time, right from the start, probably, until she had told him she could take it no longer. He had not really been surprised when she had broken up with him. Yes, they had been engaged, but his heart had not been into it. In a way Adam was glad they had parted ways before getting married. It still hurt, but he supposed it could have been a lot worse. Like if he had truly loved her. He did, in his own way and probably always would. The problem was, that he had never felt about her like a man should feel about his wife. Ever. He knew why, even though it had taken him years to face it… _Blake._

God, when he had walked towards him singing _his_ song three years ago… Adam had known then and there he was in serious trouble. They had had a weird kind of chemistry right from the start. Never before had he met a guy and immediately felt like having known him his entire life. They had found a connection like two pieces of a puzzle, became best friends and by now knew each other by heart. A few weeks into their working relationship, Adam had reluctantly admitted to himself, that he had developed a massive crush on his colleague. Well, it was not the first time he had noticed a fit guy, there had even been some drunk fumbling and a few kisses back in his wilder days (alright, now he _really_ sounded like some miserable old sod), but never anything like this. Never before had it completely engrossed his mind, never before had he found himself unable to suppress the thoughts, daydreams and yearning. 

At first he had tried everything in his power to fight it. He had fucked quite a lot of those shallow girls, that were constantly throwing themselves at him. He had cracked jokes about their growing proximity and tried to make fun of their so-called “bromance”. Hell, he had even started this entire thing with Behati _knowing_ it was not what he wanted, what he really needed. Adam still felt bad about that, she would have deserved better. She had been his futile attempt to force Blake out of his mind, out of his heart. It hadn’t worked, obviously, otherwise he would probably be married by now and live a happy life without pining for his best friend. Everything could be so simple, if only he was straight. But as it was, Adam Levine was head over heels in love with Blake Shelton. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

It was then, that he finally found something decent to watch and settled for “Sister Act”. He had seen it before, but this whole concept of Whoopi hiding away among nuns and completely failing to fit in hit so close to home, it was actually a little comforting. She simply could not adapt and sometimes Adam felt exactly like that. Yes, up until now, he had been able to keep up his image of the womanizing rock star, but deep inside he knew there was only so much more he could take. That simply was not him. Not any longer. Still, he didn’t even want to imagine the massive shit storm the media would haul at them, if anybody should ever learn that his feelings for Blake went so much deeper than this silly “bromance” shit they were pulling off for the cameras. There were few openly gay musicians, whose careers had survived their coming out and not a single one of them came from a country background. Adam himself would probably be fine after a while, he was a rock star, for crying out loud, but there was no telling what would happen to Blake. 

That was only one of the reasons why he had never even so much as hinted at how he truly felt and the list was actually quite long. First and foremost, Blake was married and Adam respected matrimony. He knew his friend and Miranda had problems, but still – he did not want to be the reason for their break-up. Besides Blake’s marriage, the media, the reactions of their families and friends and his unwillingness to blast Blake’s career to shreds, Adam was scared. 

He had never opened up to anybody about his feelings, especially not the man he loved, although they usually told each other literally everything. As soon as the words left his mouth, it would become reality. So far, it was all in his head, but once he let it out, there was no taking it back. And he might loose everything. Adam could, for the life of him, not predict how his friend would react to his admission. Chances were that he would never speak to him again and Adam just knew that would kill him. Wasn’t it much better at least being able to work with Blake, to see him regularly, to make fun of him, laugh about his jokes, hug him and see that dashing smile of his, those beautiful blue eyes and those cowboy-dimples? Until recently, Adam would have said a clear yes to that, but right now he wasn’t so sure any longer. He wanted so much more. 

He wanted to have him all to himself, fall asleep in his arms and wake up next to him in the morning. He wanted to kiss him for real, straight on the lips, without dreading his reaction or constantly worrying about the outcome. He wanted to make love to him. Every time he touched him, a pleasant shiver ran down his spine and his whole body was buzzing with electricity. Adam had never experienced so much wound-up tension before. Nobody had ever made him feel this way, only Blake. It was pathetic, really. Here he was, sexiest man alive, if one were to believe the magazines, desired by hundreds or even thousands of women, but longing for a guy he could not have. 

With an exasperated huff, Adam got up and padded into the kitchen to grab himself another beer and some cold pizza, that was left from the previous evening. Actually it was not like him to wallow in self-pity, but he had been going round in circles for weeks now. Blake was all he wanted, but he was just too coward to man up and do something about it. Therefore, he simply went on. He hugged him, he kissed his cheek, he bickered with him like always, he even said he loved him when there was actually nothing he wanted more than to drown in his divine eyes and just be allowed to actually _mean_ it. What Adam wouldn’t give to hear Blake say those three little words to him in earnest. Only once, at least. If only he could taste his lips, feel his beard scratch his chin, tangle his fingers in his silvery brown locks…

At that point he was dangerously close to smashing his empty beer bottle into the fireplace. God, he loved that bloke, why did it all have to be so fucking difficult?! Adam buried his face in his hands and let out a strangled moan. If only he knew how much of Blake’s “bromance”-act was made up and how much was real. “Bromance”. What a stupid word. He would do literally anything to erase its first letter. But that would probably never happen, there was simply no way in hell Blake could want him, too. The man had a beautiful wife and probably more women lined up for him than he could handle. So why should he ever go for a guy, who would inevitably cost him all he held dear?

Just after having reached this point in his thought process, Sister Mary Robert said: _“Do you know how sometimes it’s as if you_ have _to be yourself or you’ll just burst?”_ Yes. He knew. He had felt like that for months now and the pressure was killing him. Adam simply _knew_ he was going to burst sooner or later, there was no helping it. Maybe he should grow some balls, drive over to the house Blake had rented for the few months they were filming, tell him and deal with the consequences. Yeah, sure… The sound of the bell gave him a start. It was nearly midnight, who the hell was disturbing his miserable solitude at this hour? With a growl, he hoisted himself up and put away his empty bottles, before approaching the door and looking through the peephole. 

His heart literally missed a beat, before racing on twice as fast. Out there was his best friend, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his boots, jeans and leather jacket. Adam was in no condition to face him right now. He could practically smell the approaching disaster, but he couldn’t very well claim to be asleep or not here at all, after all the lights were still on and his car was parked in the driveway. Wow. He wouldn’t have thought he could feel any more miserable tonight. Not even the familiar warmth and the soft tingling, that filled his stomach whenever he was with Blake, managed to soothe his nerves. Damn it, he should have stayed in bed today!

‘Just get it over and done with. Get a grip, man’, he told himself and squared his shoulders, before pushing down the handle and opening the door. “Whatcha doin’ here at this time, buddy? Missed me already?”, he tried to fool around. That was when he noticed the bag in his friend’s hand and the exhausted expression of his face. “Shit, are you alright, mate? What’s wrong?”, he asked concerned and stepped aside to let him in. As soon as they sat side by side on the couch and Adam had poured them both a tequila, Blake let it all out: “It’s Miranda, I just caught her in bed with someone else. I had to get out of there. You know that things were complicated between us, but I never would have thought she would actually fuck another guy in our bed. I’m so done, Adam, seriously, why didn’t she end it? This has been going on for over a year, she said, we simply could have gotten divorced and moved on, if only she had been honest with me, is that too much to ask for?” 

To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. Adam couldn’t believe it. _What was wrong with her?!_ God, he would kill for an opportunity to love Blake the way he wanted and be loved by him in return. It was literally all he craved for and that stupid c-… that _woman_ had had it all and had thrown it away as if it didn’t mean a thing?! He was furious. Hell, he failed to remember the last time he had been so pissed off by anything. “Just promise me you will never leave me alone in a room with that bitch, or I swear, I will not be responsible for my actions”, he growled and downed his tequila. 

Blake managed a tired chuckle. “Can’t say I’m surprised. It hasn’t felt right for months now, maybe even longer than that. I just had not thought she would go so low”, he admitted after a while. Adam had known that much before, but it didn’t make it better, either. “Need somewhere to sleep?”, he offered readily. Blake’s grateful smile flipped his stomach. Damn, he had no idea how to survive actually _living_ with the man he loved without letting anything slip. This day kept getting worse and worse. 

It said a lot about how worn out Blake really was, that they ended up watching the rest of the movie in silence. Usually they would have made all kinds of silly comments and talked about everything under the sun, but today they were both caught up in their own thoughts. It was nice, actually, to just sit next to each other, have a tequila and be there for one another. 

However, the more time went by, the more Adam tensed. They were close enough for Adam to smell his friend’s After Shave. God, his scent was all it took to drive him crazy. He wanted to touch him so badly, he wanted to hold him in his arms and comfort him, but he simply did not trust himself to leave it at that. Even now, his self-restraint was hanging by a dangerously thin thread. Hugging Blake would make it so much worse. Damn it, he had to get a grip and quickly! Thank god the movie was almost over, he really needed to hide away in his bedroom and calm down.

_I will follow him_  
_Follow him wherever he may go_  
_And near him I always will be_  
_For nothing can keep me away_  
_He is my destiny_

__

__

_I will follow him_  
_Ever since he touched my heart I knew_  
_There isn’t an ocean too deep_  
_A mountain so high it can keep_  
_keep me away_  
_away from his love_

Adam swallowed hard and stared at his feet. Those innocent lines were so true it hurt. No matter what, his heart was all in. He would never know what exactly made him open his mouth and just say it. Maybe the fact, that they had managed to down more than half a bottle of tequila on a pretty much empty stomach had something to do with it. However, he was almost shocked, when he heard himself say: “Have you ever loved someone so much you would give literally anything to be with them? So much you can’t think straight, eat, sleep or do your job right?” Adam turned off the TV, when some upbeat commercials started playing, he wasn’t in the mood for annoyingly happy couples and cat food

There was no reply. Adam held his breath. Blake literally held his heart in his hand right now and all he could do was pray he would not shatter it into a thousand pieces. He glanced at his best friend, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. The wait was the worst part. He felt his inner tension rise and was afraid he was going to cry out, if Blake did not put him out of his misery very soon.

“I actually think I might have. Still do, actually”, his friend murmured after a while, so softly he nearly would have missed it. Adam sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to his feet again. This uncertainty killed him. He could stand it no longer and took a deep breath, before whispering: “Yeah, me too. But I’m afraid there’s no way he could love me, too.” By now he was way too far gone to care that he had just given away that he was loving a man. 

“He?”, was all he got in return. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. This was it. Adam had never been a very religious person, but right now he prayed to god, that by some miracle everything would work out in the end. “Who could not love you, Adam?”, Blake said reluctantly, after he had remained silent for a while. Adam cringed and hung his head. He had hoped for a different answer. Finally, he threw caution to the wind and simply blurted out: “Do you? Could you love me? Because I’m in love with you, Blake, and all I want -...” 

He could not even finish. His best friend had grabbed his head with both hands and suddenly his warm, soft lips pressed against Adam’s. It was desperate, it was brutal and full of pent-up need. For the fraction of a second, Adam was too shocked to react in any way, but then his fingers dug into Blake’s messy curls and pulled him even closer. Their teeth clashed, their tongues met in a hot, wet fight for dominance. Blake moaned into the kiss, while one of his hands wandered down Adam’s back and clawed his buttocks. Hot and cold shivers were running down his spine. His head was spinning, there was no way he was processing what was happening. All he knew was that he could not have stopped if his life depended on it.

TBC


	2. Just a Touch of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everbody, who left kudos and commented on this story!

“God, Adam...”, Blake murmured between kisses and bit his shoulder. “I fucking love you, too...” Adam gasped for air, when his lips sucked his neck hard enough to leave a mark. “You have no idea... how long I’ve dreamed about this”, Blake growled. Hot tears burned in Adam’s eyes, when he finally realized it was real. He wasn’t dreaming, this was truly happening, right here on his couch. He was sobbing, weeping for happiness. His arms wrapped around Blake’s broad shoulders, he held onto him for dear life. 

“Shhh, Adam, what’s wrong? Did I do anything...”, Blake asked horrified, pulled back and cupped his cheeks in his hands. It took Adam a while to find his voice, but eventually he managed to say: “I’m fine. Never been better. I’m just so happy, I was so damn sure this would never happen. I love you, Blake… so much…” His lover’s blue eyes were shining with tears as well, when they leaned in and kissed once more. This time it was tender, caressing, full of emotion. Adam melted against Blake’s body. His hands slid down his sides and finally found the way underneath his shirt. 

The feeling of hot skin under his fingers nearly did him in. There was simply no way he could wait any longer. Adam had never slept with a man before, but with Blake he wanted to go all the way. His cock was rock hard by now, his jeans painfully tight. He grabbed the hem of his lover’s shirt and brought it up over his head. Soon they were both shirtless and he was fumbling with Blake’s belt buckle. Judging by the bulge in his trousers, everything was made bigger in Oklahoma. 

It was a matter of moments, before a thick, heavy, hot cock fell into his hand. His breath hitched in his throat. Blake threw back his head and let out a strangled cry. Adam had never touched another man’s penis before, but hell, it felt good. He couldn’t count all the times he had imagined this moment, but reality was so much better than anything he could have thought of. Blake truly was hung like a horse. Damn, up until now he hadn’t been very nervous, but fuck, there was no way in hell this was going to fit. His fist closed around his lover’s shaft and he slowly started pumping up and down his length. “Very impressive, cowboy”, he drawled huskily and gripped him a little bit tighter. 

“Fuck, Adam!”, Blake moaned while thrusting into his hand. Hearing his name so hoarsely in that deep voice sent a fresh wave of heat to his crotch. Luckily, impatient hands began tearing off his jeans and he could finally breathe again. “Not that bad either, rock star”, Blake nearly purred and Adam’s eyes rolled back, when a big, calloused hand grabbed his throbbing hard-on and began massaging it. This was heaven, he was sure of it. Blake’s fingers stroked a flame deep in his belly, that already threatened to ignite and consume him alive. 

Adam was racing towards the edge at breakneck speed and hardly managed to interrupt, before there was no going back. “Fuck, Blake, stop it! I don’t want this to end so soon!”, he ground out and retreated in order to compose himself. His cock was burning with heat, but he somehow managed to fight back his impending orgasm. Damn, that had been close. 

Looking up, he met his lover’s smoldering gaze. Adam could have sworn, that those unique blue eyes had never been more magnificent than in this exact moment. As soon as he managed to snap out of his awestruck shock, he finally took in Blake’s gloriously naked body. “Oh my God, Blake, you are so beautiful”, he whispered softly. They were kneeling opposite each other on the couch and he simply could not tear his eyes off him. He was gorgeous, there was no other word for it. “So much for ‘soft in the middle!’ There’s absolutely _nothing_ soft about you, cowboy”, he stated and let his fingertips comb through the smattering of soft, curly chest hair, that covered surprisingly defined pectorals. It felt divine and he still could not quite believe they were really doing this. Slowly and deliberately, his touch wandered south, following the trail across his belly. 

Yes, Blake did not have a six pack, but he definitely wasn’t as out of shape as he always claimed, either. Anyway, no matter what he looked like, to Adam Blake was the most desirable person he had ever known. Even if he had had moobs, he would have salivated at the sight before him. “Have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?”, Adam asked him as his gaze fell onto his manhood once again. He still could not get over how _big_ it was. Long, thick and slightly curved upwards, with a net of veins clearly visible underneath the taut skin. Glistening precum was leaking from the tip and running down the purple head.

Adam could not resist the temptation and bent down. Alright, this was a _definite_ first. Up until a few years ago, he never would have dreamed to go down on a man, but this wasn’t just some man, this was Blake. _His_ Blake. Adam gave him a tentative lick, all the way to the head. Somewhere above him, he heard a strangled cry and felt his lover’s hips twitch forward. Apparently he was doing something right after all. Hmmm… he tasted fantastic. The salty precum combined with some heavenly taste, that was just so pure Blake, had to be the most delicious thing he had ever tried. He needed more!

Without overthinking any more what he was about to do, he knelt down on the carpet, grabbed the twitching cock and shoved it into his mouth. Adam had received head more often than he could count, so he tried to do what he himself liked best. Lot’s of tongue and hard sucking. He could do this. Blake was writhing and shaking, breathing hard and every now and then thrusting into his mouth, even though Adam could tell he was trying to restrain himself. The small lustful noises and throaty moans, that escaped his lover’s lips drove Adam completely crazy. This was so much better than he had expected. Arousing the man he loved until all he could utter were incoherent curses gave him an absolutely thrilling feeling of power. 

Little by little, Adam got the hang of it. It really wasn’t quite as easy as it seemed to take in as much as possible without gagging, all the while massaging Blake’s massive dick with his tongue, sucking and on top of that somehow managing to breathe around it. He still had quite a bit to learn, but hey, nobody was born a master. Adam glanced up, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover. Blake was looking down on him, his mouth slack and his eyelids heavy with lust. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, glistening in the dim light. This sight alone made Adam even harder, he really hoped Blake would do something about that soon.

After a few minutes, Blake’s hands came up and he buried his fingers in Adam’s hair. At the same time, his hips started rocking back and forth, as he carefully slid in and out of his mouth. Adam moaned with pleasure, the mere thought, that Blake Shelton was fucking his face sent heat waves through his entire body. It was so damn hot! He sucked him even harder and reached up to fondle his balls, which earned him the loudest moan so far and a plethora of curses. 

“Fuck... Adam, stop it... I’m so close”, his lover hissed through clenched teeth and pulled back, his cock an irresistible shade of purple. Adam needed him inside him, now! “Fuck me, Blake, I need it”, he groaned and climbed back onto the couch. Blake immediately crawled on top of him and sealed his lips with a searing kiss. “I want you so badly, Adam, but I have no fucking clue how to do it without hurting you”, he answered. Adam gasped loudly, when a hot cock, slick with his saliva, brushed against his own. He bit Blake’s lip and ground against him, in desperate need for friction. He had never been so aroused before, but somehow managed to concentrate long enough to remember he had a tube of lube in his night table. 

“Bedroom, cowboy. Now!”, he demanded and pushed against Blake’s broad chest, before he got up, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into his sanctuary. They collapsed next to each other onto the sheets. Adam quickly rummaged in his nightstand for the lube and tossed it to his lover, who knelt between his parted legs. “Ever done this before?”, Blake asked reluctantly. Adam shook his head and shrugged, before he answered: “Nope. My ass is a virgin.” Blake only rolled his eyes and said: “You gotta tell me if I hurt you, ok?” 

He really wanted to say that he should stop worrying or something like that, but suddenly he was utterly lost for words, when Blake’s finger sank into him. “Fuck, you have no idea how good that feels”, he moaned and arched his back to press down onto his lover’s hand. The finger wiggled around inside him and brushed against some place, that sent electric shocks along his spine. “Do that again”, he ordered tensely and cried out with pleasure when Blake complied. “Got it, rock star”, his lover chuckled and pulled back to add a second finger. It burned a little, but somehow it was a good kind of pain. He tried to relax and took deep breaths, smiling reassuringly at Blake, who was anxiously watching his every move. 

Soon he managed to take three fingers. Honestly, he was a little surprised at his body’s ability to open up so easily. However, Blake’s deliberately slow strokes drove him completely wild, he was so wound up, he could hardly breathe. “Stop teasing and fuck me, God dammit!”, he yelled in despair. Adam really was afraid to pass out, if Blake kept this up. A few seconds later, he felt the head of his searing hot cock press against his entrance. “Are you sure?”, Blake asked softly. Adam had never been so sure of anything before. “Do it”, he whispered and locked eyes with him. 

Ever so slowly, his lover squeezed into him. It was a more than tight fit and hurt quite a bit, but Adam was determined to take all of him. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, until the pain subsided. At first it was a weird feeling, he had never been so full. But then strong hips pressed against his and Blake’s soft lips kissed his own. Adam released his death grip on the sheets and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders instead. He melted into the tender kiss and sighed contently, when his tongue brushed against Blake’s. “Are you ok?” 

Adam looked up at him and smiled warmly. ‘Ok’ didn’t even begin to describe it. He tried to convey everything he felt trough his eyes, because the lump in his throat would not let him speak. He could have cried with joy, his heart swelled in his chest. It was too much, his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. Adam had not known one could love another person as much as he loved this stupid cowboy. 

Blake’s body was covering his, his hands on either side of his head and his gaze locked onto his face. Adam wrapped his legs around his lover’s hips and gasped when he slid in even deeper. “Move, I’m fine”, he breathed into Blake’s ear, before he buried his face in his shoulder. “I still can’t believe we’re really doing it”, Blake murmured and tentatively started gliding back and forth. 

It felt like nothing Adam had ever experienced before. He fell down onto the sheets and arched his back, while his nails dug into Blake’s back. “More, oh god, more, _harder!_ ”, he moaned and threw back his head. The first real thrust had his entire body twitch. “Fuck you are so tight!”, his lover exclaimed in ecstasy. He started a slow, steady rhythm, but he was still holding back. Adam needed so much more. He was ever so slowly nearing the end, but it simply wasn’t enough. “For fuck’s sake, I’m not made of glass!”, he hissed, tightening around Blake’s dick. 

Crying out loudly, Blake thrust into him at full force. Adam moaned in abandon, clawing at his back, urging him on. He was pounding him fiercely, his huge cock drilling deeper and deeper into him, hitting that electrifying spot every single time. Bright sparks were dancing behind Adam’s eyelids, his belly tensing with every new thrust. His legs were shaking and all he could do was moan and writhe. 

Suddenly, time seemed to stand still. Adam was floating, teetering on the edge. Everything was happening in slow motion and he was hypersensitive to every single touch. Blake was panting above him, his blue eyes dark with passion and his entire body trembling. And then his lover’s calloused hand grabbed Adams throbbing dick and started to jerk him off. Once. Twice. The third time was his undoing. He threw back his head and roared his release. Thick, hot cum shot out of his cock and splashed all over his chest. 

Inbetween violent shudders and jerks, he watched Blake come inside of him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His face was contorted in indescribable pleasure, his mouth hung open in a silent cry and his movements became desperate and erratic. When his orgasm hit him and consumed his body, he let out a series of frantic moans and pressed his penis into Adam’s ass. He felt him pulse violently and then the heat of Blake’s sperm deep inside him, the irrefutable proof of their union.

Adam was tearing up, while he slowly fell back to earth and tenderly brushed a sweaty lock off Blake’s forehead. He looked into his eyes. There was so much love and affection, he simply could not suppress the quiet sob, that rose in his throat. They had done it, he had slept with his best friend and it had been everything he had ever dreamed of and more. 

Blake collapsed onto his chest, effectively burying him underneath his large body. They were both drenched in sweat and Adam’s seed stuck between them, but all he felt was pure and utter bliss. His fingers combed through the damp strands of his lover’s curls, as Blake rested his forehead on his neck and his rapid breathing cooled their heated skin. 

He had lost all sense of time, whether it had been seconds or hours, he simply could not tell. Anyway, at some point Blake hoisted himself up and rolled off of Adam, his softened penis slipping out of him. He immediately missed his warmth and cuddled up to him, pulling the sheets over them both. “Hey, cowboy”, he murmured affectionately and kissed his chest, before he laid his cheek right over his heart. “Hey, rock star”, came the reply. Adam could literally feel the smile in his words. Two fingers lifted his chin, so that he had to look up to his lover. “Adam, that was incredible. I love you so much… I just want you to know, that this was by far the best sex of my life. I mean it, it has never been so good before, not even close”, Blake said with an exhausted, but satisfied smile, that did all kinds of funny things to Adam. Damn, post-coital Blake was a glorious sight. 

“You were quite decent yourself, cowboy”, he quipped, grinning playfully. “Jackass”, his lover shot back and wrapped strong arms around him to pull him close. “I love you too”, Adam said after a while and rested his head upon his shoulder. “And tonight was perfect. Honestly”, he added with a content sigh. This moment, right now, was his definition of happiness. He was still shuddering with aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm he had ever had and was lying in the arms of the one person, who meant the world to him. Pretty damn perfect. 

“Still can’t believe I just fucked a guy”, Blake chuckled quietly and kissed his hair. “Oh, shut it, you were hardly complaining”, Adam snorted as he remembered that crystal clear moment in time, when he had realized he had fallen head over heels for some huge redneck with a horrible accent. The first live show of the first season of “The Voice”, when Blake and his team had sung “This Love”. It had cost him a lot of acting to hide how much that had affected him. “You really are so much bigger than everybody else”, he determined with a huge grin. Blake burst out laughing. “Aaah, yes, you set yourself up for that one”, he managed to say after a while, still chuckling madly. 

“It was that moment, you know? I’ve had a crush on you for years now, probably right from the start. But you singing my song made me realize it was more than that”, Adam admitted a little shyly. “I had no idea it had worked after all. What did you think why I descended to that?”, Blake fooled around. “You really are a dumbass, you know that?”, Adam huffed fondly. He leisurely combed through his lover’s soft chest hair and circled his nipples with his fingertips. “I think for me it was pretty much love at first sight. You are gorgeous, man, I couldn’t help myself. I… ahm… I… well, I actuallyhadamancrushonyou long before I got to meet you in person”, Blake stammered sheepishly. 

Adam sat bolt upright and stared at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious?! Say that again!”, he demanded. Blake’s eyes were darting around, a faint blush spreading across his cheekbones. “I fell in love with you the moment we met”, he said quickly. Adam tenderly cupped his cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You know what I meant, cowboy”, he whispered softly. Blake swallowed hard, before he finally repeated: “I had a man crush on you long before I got to know you.” That warm, fluttery feeling in Adam’s stomach spread through his entire body and his face split into a huge grin. “Why didn’t you say anything, you idiot? Damn, we are both so stupid it hurts, seriously, we could have had all this years ago”, he stated and kissed his delicious lips. Blake’s beard was scratching his skin, but he hardly noticed. All he could think of was the fact, that he finally was with the love of his life and that he had no intentions to let go of him, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I was planning for this to be the final chapter of this story, but I might end up writing the morning after. We'll see whether I'm struck by a flash of inspiration. What do you guys think should happen?
> 
> Link to the moment Adam fell in love with Blake in season one of the Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UEgQ21lRj0


	3. Roll with Me

They were sitting together in the back of the studio, drinking coffee and waiting for Adam. Jesse Carmichael looked around and suppressed a deep sigh. Matt was drumming his hands against the small table, PJ was fumbling with his phone and James was checking his watch every few minutes. They had actually wanted to do some brainstorming for the next album of Maroon 5 this morning. That had been an hour ago. Unfortunately, they were still lacking a certain detail named Adam Levine. Jesse had known him for ages (and he felt really old every time he stopped to remember how long _exactly_ it had been). Adam had never been the most organized person and his ADHD wasn’t making things easier, but being this late without even calling simply wasn’t like him. They had tried to get through to him, but he had not answered the phone and apparently not received the messages they had sent him via various social networks, either. Jesse did his best not to let on how much this entire situation worried him. As far as he knew, Adam had not said anything about going out yesterday night, so he probably wasn't hungover. But still, there was this gnawing feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Alright, that's it, I'm drivin’ over and checking on him", he announced and was already halfway out of the door, when James came running after him. Together they got into the courtesy car he was driving, while his own was undergoing a maintenance checking. "Did he tell you anything why he's been so screwed up lately?", James asked while closing his seat belt. "I have no bloody idea what's going on", Jesse replied and quickly pulled out into traffic. 

"Do you think this is still about Behati?", his friend pried further. "Maybe, but he took that quite well actually, better than I expected, to be honest", Jesse murmured tentatively. He definitely had at least an idea what was troubling Adam, but he had decided long ago not to tell the guys. It was none of their business and their friend would open up to them when he was ready for it. He could be wrong, of course, but Jesse would bet any money that his friend had the hots for one Blake Shelton.

"Yeah, you're right, didn't think it's that either", James agreed. The next few minutes passed in silence. Jesse was driving as fast as he could get away with, all the while worrying about what they might find once they arrived. He glanced over to his friend, who seemed to be brooding over something, abstractedly biting his lip and frowning. "Spit it out already, will ya?", he finally could not resist saying, earning himself a sheepish grin. 

"I was just wonderin’... I mean, I've only ever seen him that miserable when he was having relationship issues. But he didn't say anything about seeing someone. So maybe it’s because of somebody he can't have? Someone he likes, but considers off limits?", James suggested. Exactly his own opinion. Jesse sighed. Adam's crush on that cowboy was probably the reason why his latest break up had not broken him.

"Yeah, maybe 'coz he's married or somethin'...", he murmured while pulling into the driveway. Only after the words had already left his mouth, did he realize what he had just given away. Shit! "Or 'coz he's a guy", James added with a huge grin, as he jumped out of the car. Jesse did a double take and simply blurted out: "You noticed?" His friend burst out laughing. "Oh come on, you'd have to be fucking blind to miss that! Although I don't get why it had to be a redneck of all people." Jesse snorted in amusement and shook his head. So much for not telling the guys.

He had needed some time to get used to the idea of Adam falling for Blake himself, but by now it made perfect sense to him. They were good for each other, it was as simple as that. To be honest, he had been a little jealous at first. He had known Adam so much longer than Shelton, but the two of them had almost instantaneously formed a bond, that somehow went so much deeper than his own genuine friendship with him. However, over the years Adam had gone through some pretty rough shit and Blake had stood by his side like a rock. For that he was grateful. And once Jesse had figured out what exactly was developing between those two, everything else paled next to the fact, that his friend was finally loved the way he deserved. Well, he would be, if he pulled his head out of his arse sometime soon. "Can't believe they didn't do anything about it so far", he said and fumbled for the keys Adam had given him a few years ago. "Well, as you said, he's married and I really don't wanna know what those bloodsuckers would do to them once word got out", James repeated his earlier words and elbowed him slightly, as he pointed at a massive truck, that was parked behind Adam's Corvette and belonged to a certain cowboy, if his memory served him right.

Jesse finally managed to open the door and smirked at the boots in the parlor. This was getting more and more interesting. Of course the two of them could have had nothing but an innocent night of drinking and sports games or something like that, but he simply had a gut feeling. Something told him there was more to it than that. He bid James be quiet and snuck upstairs, towards Adam's bedroom. The door was wide open. One look inside had him stop in his tracks and his breath hitch. 

Bright sunlight was falling through the windows and bathed the soundly sleeping couple in a golden glow. Adam's head rested upon Blake's chest and they were intimately entwined, as if they never wanted to let go of each other again. Suddenly a lump formed in Jesse's throat and he was blinking back tears. God, he was so happy for Adam! His friend had been so miserable for so long and there had been nothing they could have done to help him. Seeing him like this after all he had been through was everything Jesse had hoped for. Blake tightened his arms around Adam and pressed a sleepy kiss onto his hair. The smile, that spread over his friend's face after that was even brighter than the sun and lit up the entire room. "Hey cowboy", he growled, kissing the other man's chest. "Hey rock star", Shelton replied and lifted Adam's chin, before he kissed him with so much feeling, so much love. 

His friend melted into the kiss and caressed his lover's cheek, when three things happened at once. Adam moaned deep in his throat, grounding himself against Blake (who seemed to be _very_ interested in that kind of activities judging by the massive bulge, that was forming underneath the sheets). Jesse could no longer hold back the soft sob and the tears of joy, that had threatened to escape him from the moment they had found their friend like that. And the distinctive sound of Jame’s phone cut through the peaceful silence, as he snapped a photo and murmured: "There's _no way_ the guys are gonna believe this without proof." 

Adam and Blake jumped apart and stared at them with matching incredulous expressions. He really tried to keep it together. Really. But there was simply no way he could control himself, when James was already practically roaring with laughter. "You should see your faces!", Jesse blurted out, giggling madly and wiping his eyes. "Damn, that's the pot for me! My treat next time we go out!", James cackled gleefully and rubbed his hands. "Oh come on, really?", Jesse asked with an eyeroll. Why was he even surprised... "What?! The guys and I had a bet going how long it would take these two to finally bang each other. Turns out I was right, I said before Christmas. We would have asked you to join in, man, but you always said there was nothing going on at all whenever we brought up the topic", James explained with a shrug and a Cheshire grin.

"You are impossible, you know that?", he growled and finally faced Adam, who had buried his flaming red face in Shelton's shoulder. "Listen, man...", he said and stepped a little closer. "I’ve suspected since the end of the first season, that there was something more than just friendship between you guys. I just never said anything, because it's none of my business. Or anybody else's, for that matter. As long as you're happy, I'm cool with it. We've known each other forever and you fucking deserve being happy after everything you've been through. That being said, if you ever hurt him, Shelton, you're gonna have us to answer to. I really hope you love him and that this is more than just a one-night stand."

Blake looked up at him and nodded with a serious expression. "It's much more. It's everything. I love that jackass and I'm gonna keep him for as long as he'll have me", he replied earnestly. Jesse grinned even broader than James. "That's all I can ask for. Now get your asses out of bed, you should have been at the studio two hours ago, Adam", he ordered and grabbed James by his shirt to pull him out of the room. "We'll be downstairs and make some coffee", he called back over his shoulder. Damn, what a crazy morning!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Adam's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam sat in his bed and was utterly speechless. He had not even thought of telling the guys about Blake, but from the looks of it, he no longer had to. "Well, that was interesting", Blake deadpanned and threw back the covers. "Pinch me, I think I'm still dreaming", Adam replied weakly, which had Blake burst out laughing. "Come on, I need a shower and so do you. Still have your cum all over me", he proposed and Adam found himself pulled out of bed and into the bathroom. 

He only became fully aware of his surroundings, when ice cold water rained down on him. "You bastard, you did that on purpose!", he yelled and hit Blake in the chest. He shook his soaking wet hair out of his eyes and glowered at his grinning counterpart. "Yes I did, 'coz you needed to snap out of it", he admitted with a smirk, that clearly said "sorry-not-sorry". Jackass. Blake joined him and thankfully turned up the temperature, before he cupped his cheeks and deeply looked into his eyes. 

"Adam, I just want you to know, that this doesn't change anything. Not for me. They would have found out eventually, might as well be now. I love you and I meant what I just said. I want to be with you. For real, I don't want to hide what I feel for you any longer. Let me be your boyfriend, maybe even more someday. Will you have me?", he said softly. Adam tried his best to convey everything he felt trough his eyes, when he wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, pressed their gloriously wet bodies against each other and raised to his tiptoes to kiss him. His boyfriend. Damn, how the hell did he get so lucky? 

It took him quite a while to come up with some kind of coherent response after that. "Of course I'll have you, dumbass. Don't think I could let you go, even if I wanted to", he whispered against his lips and was rewarded with a fierce kiss, that knocked him off his feet and reduced him to a trembling, bumbling mess. And when Blake sunk down onto his knees and his hot mouth closed around his dick, Adam threw back his head and howled in ecstasy.

~~~

It took them quite a while to leave his bedroom and join Jesse and James in the kitchen. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his closet, he had found a shirt CeeLo had given him ages ago and that was way too big for him, but fit Blake nicely. One only had to ignore the skull and roses, that were stitched onto it in glittering gems and gold sequins. Well, it took a man to wear that, but Blake could pull it off. At least he had dug up some huge black sweatpants to complete the look, that were even nearly long enough. They probably should not have left all their clothes in the living room last night, but in their defense, they had not expected to have visitors this morning.

The scent of coffee was wafting up the stairs when they finally made it down. Adam immediately grabbed one of the two cups on the kitchen counter and sipped the hot liquid. Hushed voices told him his band mates were somewhere in the living room, so he went after them, one of Blake’s arms firmly around his shoulders. “Oh come on, you’re no fun at all!”, James whined when they entered. “Don’t even think about it!”, Jesse shot back and held Jame’s phone into the air and out of his reach. “Do I even want to know?”, Adam asked smiling and suppressed a yawn. “He wanted to send the guys that stupid photo he took of you”, Jesse explained and threw the mobile over to them. Blake effortlessly caught it and scrolled through the pictures until he found the one they were looking for. Adam couldn’t help himself and grinned like an idiot, when he set eyes on it. James had caught the moment perfectly. “Give me that, cowboy”, he murmured and sent the picture to himself. 

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Adam went over to the small screen next to the door, because whoever it was was waiting outside the gate and obviously didn’t know the code. “Fucking hell”, he growled at the sight, that greeted him. If there was one person on this entire planet he didn’t need right now, it was her. “Blake, it’s Miranda!”, he called back into the house. “Shit, does she know about the two of you?”, James asked with a nervous undertone, just as he returned to the living room. “No, she doesn’t. But she’s in no position to complain, since she’s fucked someone else for a year or more. That’s why I ended up here in the first place, I found out yesterday evening”, his boyfriend said through gritted teeth. Boyfriend. That would need some getting used to. In a good way. A _very_ good way. “Shall I let her in, cowboy? Or you could hide in the bedroom and I tell her you weren’t here?”, Adam suggested, but was met with the steely blue gaze of his counterpart. 

“You obviously didn’t listen to me earlier. I will _not_ hide what I feel for you. Let her in. Might as well get it over with, it won’t be pretty”, Blake sighed. Adam’s heart did a somersault at that. “I have no idea how the hell I ever deserved you”, he whispered and briefly kissed those irresistible cowboy-dimples, before he finally answered the door. When he saw her walking towards him, Adam really had to pull himself together. He so wanted to give her a piece of his mind. Yes, she had practically driven Blake into his arms and he was grateful for that, but still, she had hurt the man he loved. “One fucking year! He deserves better than that!”, he hissed instead of greeting her and turned back around, leaving the door open behind him. 

He returned to the living room just in time to see Jesse and James disappear into the kitchen. Adam was glad there wouldn’t be any more witnesses than strictly necessary, especially since Blake had already predicted it wouldn’t be pretty. So far, he had not given the actual break up very much thought, but judging by his boyfriend’s tired face yesterday night, it aught to have been intense. However, they had to get this conversation out of the way. They would get through it together. Blake was standing by the windows, looking out over the pool in his backyard. Adam stepped next to him and grabbed his shoulder. “You know I’m always there for you, don’t you? We can throw her out of the house, if she’s too much for you. Or into the pool for that matter, your choice”, he said conspiratorially.

Blake chuckled at that and shook his head. “That’s just so typical”, he sighed with a tired smile. “I’m sure the guys would be delighted to help”, Adam offered one last time, but before his boyfriend could answer, Miranda cleared her throat behind them. “Kill me!”, Blake whispered in resignation, turned around and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”, he asked coldly. Adam glanced at Miranda, once more. She looked just like he remembered her, all long blonde hair, blue eyes and flawless tan. There was absolutely nothing betraying the fact, that she had cheated on her husband for such a long time. “Can we talk in private?”, she asked wit a side glance at Adam. Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t he let himself be kicked out of his own living room?

“Adam already knows what you did. He’s not going anywhere. Tell me what you want and then leave, please”, Blake growled grumpily. Adam suppressed a smile at that. He placed a reassuring hand on Blake’s back, safely out of sight of Miranda. She did not look very happy, he noticed gleefully. “Blake, honey...”, she purred, strolling over towards them and resting her fingertips on his chest. She bit her lips and looked up at Blake through her lashes. Adam was fuming internally. He had a good mind to slap her painted claws away from his boyfriend. Blake was his, she had wasted her chance with him in the worst of ways! And it was so going to be the pool after they were done!

“Look, don’t you remember how good we used to be? We can work it out, baby. A divorce won’t help any of our careers. I know I made a mistake and I’m so sorry for that, but I still love you. For better or for worse, remember?”, she said with a seductive smile. Adam and Blake both snorted in unison at that. “Sorry, my dear, but this train has left”, his boyfriend answered, perfectly mimicking her ridiculous tone. “I wouldn’t take you back for a million dollars. You’ve made your choice a year ago, now go and live with it… or him… I don’t give a damn. My lawyer is setting up divorce papers as we speak. Besides, I’ll have you know that there is someone in my life, whom I love with all my heart and soul. Unlike you, I never strayed while I believed to live in a more or less intact marriage. Let’s just say yesterday was the push I needed to finally do something about it and I thank you for that”, Blake drawled almost sympathetically. Adam did smile at that, it would be a _very_ long time before he tired of hearing his very own redneck jackass say that he loved him.

“Who’s that bitch, then?”, Miranda hissed, her eyes blazing and all pretense of the rueful sinner instantly melting away into non-existence. “Careful how you speak of our buddy, Ma’am”, it sounded from behind them. “Why am I even surprised?”, Adam murmured exasperated. Seriously, with friends like that, who needed enemies? He rolled his eyes at Jesse and James, who were leaning on both sides of the door frame. “Excuse me?!”, Miranda blurted out with a look of obvious confusion and looked back and forth between him, Blake and his friends in the doorway. Before Adam could do so much as blink, his boyfriend wrapped his strong arms around him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss... Well, that was one way to set things straight.

Blake’s mouth was doing all kinds of crazy things to him. His knees turned to jelly and he very nearly would have tumbled down to the floor, if he had not held him so tightly. Adam simply let himself go and gave in to the throaty moans, that were breaking out of him. He lost himself in Blake’s pressure on his hips. And his fingertips, that seemed to sink into every inch of him. It was exactly what he wanted him to do. 

Neither of them noticed that Miranda began hurling insults and curses at them. 

Nor how Jesse and James hurled _her_ into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody, who took the time too read this. Writing this story was an experiment and I hope it didn't turn out too bad. I would love to know what you thought of it :)


End file.
